Zombie Shield
The '''Zombie Shield '''is a weapon found in the Zombies map Green Run in the game mode TranZit, and the map Mob of the Dead. It is made of parts found around the Diner bus stop. When using the shield, it does not generate any points for kills because it is a buildable. When it does not kill a zombie upon the first hit, it will give the player 10 points per zombie that was hit but not killed. It will kill a zombie with a single hit up until round 20, when it will take multiple bashes to send zombies flying. When in a player's inventory, it will sit on their back and render attacks from behind ineffective. The shield can be planted to distract zombies. In the level Tranzit, it is made of a car door and a hand trolley, both of which can be found in random locations at the Diner. Gallery BOII zombies assault shield.png|Zombie Shield in Tranzit. Tranzit third male player.png|The Zombie Shield. Zombie Shield Mob of the Dead BOII.PNG|Zombie Shield in Mob of the Dead. Zombie Shield menu icon Mob of the Dead BOII.png|The Zombie Shield's Mob of the Dead menu icon. Parts locations Green Run *Car Door: In the garage. **On the floor **In the car on the maintenance platform. **In the small room in the back across from the window. *Hand Trolley: In the Diner. **Behind the counter on the left or right side. **Near a booth at the far end from the Speed Cola. Mob of the Dead *Hand trolley: Outside on the docks near some crates.http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:BOII_Uprising_MotD_Hand_Trolley.png *Clamp: In the generator room **Across from the generator that doesn't break **Next to a generator in the corner of the room. **On a table in the middle of the room. **In the back left corner of the room near the fallen lamp. **NOTE - The clamp may be missing from time to time in solo play. *Jail cell door: In the Citadel Tunnels **Leaning against a panel on the spiral staircase. **In the room where the plane part elevator descends to. **The end of the hall near the generator room. Trivia *When the player builds the Zombie Shield in Tranzit, they will push the pin down to lock the car door on the side of the shield.http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=wUbVZAy8XeY *The Zombie Shield, like all buildables in TranZit , will be destroyed or disappear after a certain amount of use. *The Zombie Shield will protect players from zombie attacks from behind when not equipped. *Zombies can destroy the Zombie Shield if it is not in use. *The Zombie Shield will protect the player from certain explosives such as grenades and Monkey bombs but will wear out its durability as if a zombie had hit it. *Other players can shoot the shield while it is on the user's back, however this will not wear out its durability nor have any effect on the user. *The Zombie Shield returns in Mob of the Dead, but in place of a car door, it is a jail cell door. *In Mob of the Dead, the player sticks a key in the jail cell door every time they pull out the shield. *In Tranzit , the Zombie Shield can only be built in one place (in the mystery box location at the diner), while in Mob of the Dead it can be built at any buildable location. *In Mob of the Dead, the shield shows obvious damage, starting with straight, intact bars, eventually bending and then breaking. *The shield has barbed wire wrapped around it in Mob of the Dead. References